¿Un Yoh sin recuerdos?
by Beth-Carter1
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Yoh perdiera la memoria? Capitulo final ¡¡No me maten!!!
1. ¿Un Yoh sin recuerdos? : Capitulo 1

Notas: Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei ¡¡¡BUA!!!  
  
Por: Beth_Carter  
  
¿Un Yoh sin recuerdos? : Primer episodio  
  
Era una mañana alegre, como acostumbraba ser en la casa de los Asakura, el sol brillaba sobre el lugar, y no había ningún ruido alrededor, lo cual era raro y un poco sospechoso. Yoh se encontraba sentado en el techo, con un monton de cables de colores a los lados.  
  
-Amo Yoh, ¿no debería estar conectando todo eso?- el espiritu de un samurai se materializo junto a Yoh  
  
-No te preocupes Amidamaru - Yoh sonreia despreocupadamente  
  
-Pero, amo Yoh... la señorita Anna no tardara en llegar  
  
-Oh... es verdad...   
  
***Recuerdo***  
  
-¡Yoh Asakura!- Anna acababa de entrar en el comedor donde Yoh estaba escuchando musica   
  
-¿Qué sucede Anna?  
  
-¡Ya estoy cansada de que en esta casa no se vea ningun canal!  
  
-Pero, eso no es mi culpa Anna - Yoh tenía una cara completa de sorpresa debido a la reclamasión que Anna le estaba haciendo  
  
- ¡Pues quiero que contratemos cable!  
  
-Pero... Anna... no tenemos dinero para contratar el cable  
  
- ¡Yo no te pedi que lo contrataras, Yoh Asakura!  
  
- ¿A que te refieres? - Yoh aun no comprendía  
  
- A esto - Anna saco unos cables de colores - ire de compras al supermercado, cuando regrese sera mejor que ya tengamos cable o me las pagaras caro, ¿entendido?  
  
- Ah... si... ^-^U  
  
***Fin del recuerdo***  
  
- mejor empezamos ya a conectar esto - Yoh se levanto del techo, pero en ese momento piso uno de los cables y resbalo; con mucho trabajo pudo sostenerse del techo y no caer al piso  
  
- ¡Amo Yoh! ¡Sostengase, yo lo ayudare! - Amidamaru se apresuro a ir al lugar en el que Yoh se encontraba y trato de sujetarle la mano, sin resultado alguno  
  
- Amidamaru, ¡Tu eres un espiritu, no puedes ayudarme! - Yoh se solto por unos segundos del techo para reclamarle al pobre espiritu, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía trato de sostenerse de nuevo del techo, pero ya era muy tarde y la caida fue inevitable.  
  
- ¡Yoh! ¡Yoh! - Yoh apenas pudo abrir los ojos - Yoh, ¿estas bien, amigo? - el pequeño niño que estaba en frente de el era completamente gracioso, tanto que Yoh no pudo aguantar la risa - ¿pasa algo Yoh?  
  
- Jajajaja... ¿ah? - Yoh se le quedo mirando, era un pequeño enano que portaba un uniforme de playera blanca y pantalon verde, cabello rubio, sobre una gran cabeza y un cuerpo tan pequeño que apenas podía verse(bueno, exagero, ¡pero es verdad!)- ¿quien.. es.. Yoh?  
  
- Tu, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?  
  
- Ah, si, si y... ¿quien eres tu?  
  
- Pues yo soy Manta  
  
- Ah... ¿ y que fue lo que paso, Manta?  
  
- Pues, te caiste del techo; hace unas cuantas horas que te encontramos, pero segun Amidamaru, ya llebabas así un buen tiempo  
  
- y ¿Quien es Amidamaru?  
  
- Ya Yoh, deja de jugar... - Manta se levanto del piso - ire a avisarles a los demás que ya estas bien, quedate aquí, ahora vuelvo  
  
- Esta bien - lo último que Yoh miro fue al pequeñin cerrar la puerta - que extraño - Yoh se levanto de la cama en la que se encontraba, la habitación era ordinaria, en ella había dos ventanas, una puerta, algunos cuadros y lo que parecía ser una espada. Yoh se encamino hacía la puerta, pero no pudo dejar de insperccionar a los lados; en ese momento se miro reflejado en un espejo, no era ni alto ni bajo, tenía el cabello negro con algo de café, sus ojos eran negros y llebaba unos audifonos en color naranja colgando detras de sus orejas - ¡Vaya!... ¡si que soy apuesto! - Yoh sonrio frente al espejo y dio media vuelta para salir de la habítación, corrio la puerta y ahí estaba, una persona identica a el. No... eso no era una persona, era simplemente su reflejo en un espejo, justo como el anterior - Mmmm, que extraño, aqui abundan los espejos - Yoh parpadeo un par de veces - ¿acaso no es un espejo? - Yoh se movio hacía adelante y hacía atras, de un lado a otro, hizo caras y gestos, y el reflejo hacía exactamente lo mismo - si que esta casa es rara - Yoh se volteo de nuevo para ver en donde estaba la puerta  
  
- si que eres extraño Hermano... - se escucho el arrastrar de la puerta, Yoh dio media vuelta y lo que vio ahí lo dejo impactado - ¿qué? ¿tengo algo en la cara?  
  
Manta entro en la cosina, donde ya se encontraban Anna, Ren, Faust, Horo-Horo y Ryu; todos ellos habían podido encontrar a Yoh tirado en el pasto del jardin trasero algunas horas antes.  
  
- Chicos, Yoh ya se desperto - todos dirijieron su mirada a Manta - al parecer se encuentra bien, no se preocupen  
  
- Oigan, ¿donde estan Hao y Lyserg? - Ren se levanto de la mesa  
  
- Hao salio hace unos momentos, dijo que iba al baño, y Lyserg no ah regresado - dijo Anna hojeando una revista  
  
-¿Qu-quien eres tu?  
  
-... - Hao lo miraba despotamente - eres un tonto Yoh ¿Cómo que quien soy? - Hao se sento en el piso y saco una bolsa de galletas - soy simplemente yo  
  
- ¡Espera! ¡Eso debe ser! ¡Tú eres un ser poderoso que salio del espejo para guiarme por este lugar! - Yoh se entruciasmo  
  
- ¿ah? - Hao estaba ahora muy confundido - ¡Tu estas loco! - Hao abrio la bolsa de galletas y comenzo a comercelas  
  
- Si, tu debes ser un ser poderoso - Yoh se arrodillo ante Hao  
  
- ¿pero qué? ¡Yoh, levantate del piso! Tu sabes que yo soy so... - Hao se quedo pensando unos segundos mientras Yoh estaba en el piso alabandolo - si, soy un ser superior, debes ovedecerme en todo lo que te diga, ¿entendido?  
  
- ¡Si señor!  
  
- Deberas decirme Gran señor Hao, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- ¡Si, Gran señor Hao!  
  
- Hao, ya deja al pobre Yoh - Lyserg los miraba desde afuera de la habítación  
  
- ¡Pero miren quien llego! ¡Si es el niñito del hada! - Hao sonreia malevolamente - ¡Yoh, atacalo, es una molestía para mi!  
  
- ¡Si Gran Hao! - al instante Yoh se avalanzo sobre Lyserg y lo tiro al piso - ¡Eso te enseñara a no meterte con el poderoso maestro Hao  
  
- ¡Bien hecho!, eres muy fuerte hermano  
  
- ¿Hermano? cielos, que privilegio - Yoh se arrodillo de nuevo - sere su fiel esclavo  
  
- si, si... ahora vuelvo Yoh - Hao salio de la habitación con una sonrisa malvada  
  
- ¡Mi señor hao es genial! - Yoh regreso a la habitación y se sento  
  
  
  
Anna seguia mirando la revista que tenía en frente, ahora era la unica en el comedor; Manta había ido a ver como se encontraba Yoh, no sin antes advertir que estaba actuanco algo extraño Horo-Horo y Ryu estaban jugando videojuegos, Faust estaba hacíendo sus experimentos, y Ren había ido a bañarse; en ese momento entro Lyserg con una mano en un ojo  
  
- ¿qué te paso? - Anna no se molesto en voltear a verlo  
  
- Yoh me avento y me pegue en el ojo - Lyserg se sento junto a Anna  
  
- Manta dijo que estaba actuando extraño  
  
- Lo se  
  
- ¡Gran señor Hao! ¿Donde esta? - Yoh caminaba sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llego a una habitación con la leyenda "baño" en la entrada. Al entrar noto que las luces estaban prendidas, y se sentia un gran calor en el lugar - ¿qué es eso? - Yoh fijo su mirada en un pequeño estanque, el agua comenzo a moverse, al parecer había algo; Yoh intento sujetarlo  
  
- ¿Qué estas haciendo Yoh? - Ren lo miro de frente  
  
- ¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!! ¡Un tiburon que habla! - Yoh comenzo a correr en circulos y Ren lo miraba extrañado  
  
-¡¿Qué demo...!? - en ese instante Yoh se tropezo y salio rodando de la habitación, siguio corriendo y salio hacía el jardin; lo primero que alcanzo a distinguir fue la figura de un viejo samurai.  
  
- ¡Ayudame! ¡¡Un tiburon que habla!!  
  
- ¡Amo Yoh!  
  
Yoh trato de sujetar el brazo de aquella persona, pero no lo consiguio, solo lo atraviezo... en ese instante Amidamaru e Yoh se miran fijamente por 5 segundos hasta que Yoh reacciono  
  
- ¡AHHHHH!  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - Bason iba llegando junto con Tokaguero  
  
- ¡¡Ahhhh!! - Yoh corrio hacia un lado, pero el espiritu de fuego le impide el paso - ¡Ayuuuudaaaaaaa!- Yoh se quedo en su ataque de panico hasta que recordo que podía atravezarlos, entonces corrio, atraviezo a Amidamaru y escapo en dirección a la cocina  
  
- ¡Amo Yoh! ¡No se vaya!  
  
- ¿qué le pasa a Yoh? - Ren salia de la casa con una bata de baño  
  
- No lo se señorito, pero el joven Yoh actua muy extraño  
  
- Manta dijo que se había despertado actuando raro... pero es Yoh, no me sorprende que sea así  
  
Yoh corria a más no poder, sus manos temblaban y aquel frio que sintio al atravezar al espectro lo hacía asustarse aun más. Por fin entro a la casa, pero no fue por la cocina, al contrario, entro por la ventana del pasillo, camino por este hasta el final; ahí, como por arte de magia se encontraba una puerta, Yoh llamo tres veces, pero nadie contesto... aunque había algo que le decía que debia entrar, así que se armo de valor y abrio la puerta  
  
Continuara...  
  
Hola:  
  
Bueno, esto es raro, lo se, ¡pero fue muy divertido!, aun más por que se nos ocurrio a una compañera y a mi, gracias a la pelicula de 6° sentido, y también gracias al más tonto del salon - Ejem, solo espero que les guste, y por favor dejen revews n_n 


	2. ¿Un Yoh sin recuerdos? : Capitulo 2

Por: Beth_Carter  
  
¿Un Yoh sin recuerdos? : Segundo capitulo  
  
Yoh llamo tres veces, pero nadie contesto... aunque había algo que le decía que debia entrar, así que se armo de valor y abrio la puerta   
  
- ¿Hola?- Yoh asomo la cabeza, dentro había una tenue luz, proveniente de una vela - ¿Hay alguien? - Yoh se metio completamente y se encamino hacia la luz - ¡Hola!  
  
- ¿Quien esta ahí? - la voz de un hombre mayor se escucho en la habitación   
  
- Hola, yo soy... - Yoh se acerco, y en el momento en el que vio a la persona toco su hombro, la silla dio vuelta automaticamente pero, no era una persona, era un esqueleto - ¡Ahhh! - Yoh salio corriendo de nuevo  
  
- ¿Yoh? - Fausto dejo el libro que tenía en las manos y acomodo a Eliza en su sitio - manta tenía razón, esta actuando muy raro  
  
Manta abrio la puerta de la habitación y vio a Yoh sentado en la cama con la cobija en la cabeza simulando una capucha y suspirando  
  
- Yoh ¿estas bien?  
  
-...  
  
-¿Yoh?  
  
-...  
  
-¡Yoh! - Manta volvio a Yoh para que lo viera de frente - ¿te pasa algo?  
  
- ¿Ah?...  
  
- ¿Estas bien amigo?  
  
- Ah, ¡Manta! ¿has visto a Yoh? lo estoy buscando   
  
- ¿cómo?  
  
- Si, ¿has visto a Yoh?  
  
- Yoh, no me asustes  
  
- ¡Ah! lo olvide - Hao se quito la cobija de encima  
  
- Ahh, eres tu Hao  
  
- Si, ¿lo has visto?  
  
- ¿a quien?  
  
- Pues a Yoh  
  
- No,iba a preguntarte justamente eso  
  
- ¡Ahhhh! - un grito de terror se escucho en el pasillo  
  
- ¿que fue eso? - Manta volteo a ver la puerta y corrio hacia ella - ¿qué crees que haya sido, Hao? - Volvio la cabeza para mirar a Hao, pero este se había marchado ya  
  
Yoh corria despavorido por la casa, nada de lo que pasaba en ese lugar tan extraño era normal(por favor, es la casa de los Asakura, ¡Nunca nada es normal!), despues de un rato, ya más calmado se coloco en una pared, y comenzo a escuchar ruidos de maquinitas, como videojuegos dentro de un cuarto. Se acerco a la puerta y la abrio lo suficiente para poder asomar su cabeza dentro, en el televisor había unos "muñecos" peleando  
  
- ¡Yoh! - Horo Horo abrio la puerta lo suficiente para que el cuerpo de Yoh pudiera pasar, y lo sujeto por los hombros -¿qué haces ahí?, entra y juega con nosotros- Antes de que Yoh pudiese reaccionar, el muchacho de cabello azul lo siento junto a un tipo alto con un peinado muy ridiculo  
  
- ¡Don Yoh! ¡Que bueno que esta aquí! - Ryu abrazo a Yoh, justo en ese momento Yoh puso una cara de horror y comenzo a gritar, pero Ryu no lo soltaba, incluso iba a besarlo, cuando los labios de Ryu estubieron muy cerca de los de Yoh, este pudo ver una ventana, se quito de encima a Ryu y salto hacia ella. Horo Horo y Ryu corrieron muy asustados a ver si Yoh estaba bien  
  
- ¡Don Yoh! - Ryu volteo a ver a Horo Horo - ¿crees que este bien?  
  
- Bueno... yo creo que ya se mato  
  
- ¡Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - Yoh comenzaba a creer lo peor, pero de pronto alguien aparecio de la nada y lo rescato - ¡Gran señor Hao! ¡es usted!  
  
- Yoh, por fin te encontre - Hao coloco a Yoh en el piso - Muy bien, fiel sirviente, es tiempo de que demuestres tu fidelidad - la sonrisa que Hao tenía en la cara dejo helado a Yoh  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga, señor Hao?  
  
- sera muy divertido, ya lo veras - Hao saco una bolsa negra debajo de su capa, metio la mano en ella y saco una vestimenta en color café oscuro  
  
- ¿Qué es eso, Gran señor Hao?  
  
- Pontelo, ya veras que te quedara muy bien  
  
Ren caminaba por el pasillo fuera del comedor y se desidio a entrar. En el comedor se encontraban Anna y Lyserg sentados sin hacer nada  
  
- Hey, ¿han visto a Yoh?... esta actuando muy extraño  
  
- Manta dijo que iria con el - Anna fijo su vista en Ren  
  
- Ah estado actuando muy raro este día  
  
- ¡Y Que lo digas!... Hace poco me dejo el ojo morado - Lyserg se volteo a ver a Ren y tenía el ojo totalmente inflamado y rojo, Anna se sonrio y Ren no pudo aguantar  
  
- ¡Jajajajajaja!  
  
- Cielos, me pregunto ¿donde estara Yoh? - Manta caminaba por uno de los tantos pasillos de la casa de los Asakura, en ese momento se escucharon pasos en la habitación por la que pasaba y Horo Horo y Ryu salieron - Oigan, ¿han visto a Yoh?  
  
- ¿a Yoh? - Horo Horo se sonrojo bastante  
  
- Veras... Manta... nosotros - Ryu se sonrojo también  
  
- Oigan, ¿qué hacian ahí dentro?  
  
- Pues... - Horo Horo se sonrojo aun más - eso... veras...  
  
- ¡Nosotros no podemos ocultarlo! - Ryu cayo de rodillas - ¡Nosotros lo hicimos!  
  
- ¿¡QUE!? - Manta estaba todo rojito y salio corriendo hacia el comedor  
  
- Creo que no lo entendio  
  
- Pero si solo dije que "Nosotros lo hicimos" - Ryu y Horo Horo se miraron fijamente  
  
- ... - el shaman de cabello azul se puso rojo - ¡WHAAAAA! - Horo Horo salio corriendo detras de Manta  
  
- ¿Tienes miedo Yoh? - Hao miraba desafiante a Yoh  
  
- No gran Hao... a tu lado me siento seguro... - Yoh se sonrojo  
  
- Eso es bueno... - Hao paso su mano por la cabeza de Yoh, descubriendo que este traía un disfraz de Perro - Ahora perrito, ¡Salta!  
  
- Guaf Guaf - Yoh saltaba al rededor de Hao en cuatro patas  
  
Manta entro en el comedor algo agitado, ahí se encontraban Ren, Lyserg y Anna  
  
- ¿Alguno ah visto a Yoh?  
  
- Si, yo - Ren volteo a ver a Manta  
  
- Yo también - Lyserg solo levanto la mano  
  
- ¿Hace cuanto?  
  
- Cuando llegue Yoh estaba en su habitación con Hao  
  
- Pues... yo acabo de venir de aya, pero solo estaba Hao  
  
- Yoh se metio al baño cuando yo estaba en el agua, pero cuando me levante para ver que le ocurria salio corriendo gritando que yo era un tiburon  
  
- Por quí no ah pasado - Anna mordio una galleta  
  
- Cielos... ese Ryu si que me da miedo - Horo Horo iba caminando por el jardin, la noche acababa de caer y en el cielo aun podian verse pequeños rayos de sol  
  
- ¡Así perrito, así! - la voz de Hao se escuchaba muy cerca  
  
- ¿qué es eso? - Horo Horo se encamino hacia donde provenía la vos  
  
- Guaf Guaf - La vos de Yoh también se escuchaba  
  
- ¡Yoh, Hao! - Cuando Horo Horo dio la vuelta a la esquina de la casa Hao estaba montado en Yoh y este ultimo le daba un paseo al rededor de un arbol - ¡Hao! ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo con Yoh?  
  
- Ah, ¡eres tu Cabeza de picos! - Hao se bajo de Yoh - ¿qué haces? Crei que estarías con tu amante, jajajajajaja  
  
- ¿Amante? ¿ah?  
  
- Bah, olvidalo, ¿qué haces?  
  
- Vine a ver que ocurria... ¿por que Yoh esta disfrazado de perro? - Horo Horo señalo a Yoh que estaba aun en el piso mirando a Hao  
  
- Levantate Yoh  
  
- ¡Si Gran señor Hao!  
  
- ¿Gran señor Hao? ¿y a ti que mosco que mosco te pico Yoh?  
  
- ¿quien es el, señor Hao?  
  
- Tu puedes decirle ¡Cabeza de picos!  
  
- ¡Si señor!  
  
- ¡Ya basta Hao, deja en paz al pobre Yoh!  
  
- No, además ¿Quien me lo impedira? ¿Tú?  
  
- ¡No! ¡Lo hare Yo! - Anna se asomo por la ventana del comedor  
  
- ¡Anna! - Hao y Horo Horo gritaron al mismo tiempo del susto  
  
- ¿Qué rayos esta pasando con ustedes dos?  
  
- N-nada Annita - Hao le sonrio timidamente  
  
- ¿Que estabas haciendole a Yoh, Hao Asakura?  
  
- ¿Yo?... ¡Nada! ¡Solo jugabamos! - Hao retrocedio unos pasos  
  
- Yoh... - Anna se encamino hacia Yoh - te adverti que si no ponías el cable me las ibas a pagar caro  
  
- ¿ah?... ¿quien eres tu? - Yoh se levanto del piso - además... ¿¡Por que le gritas al gran señor Hao!? - Yoh miro enfadado a Anna  
  
- ¡No me hables en ese tono! - Anna lo miro de la misma manera  
  
- ¡Alto, Yoh! - Hao trato de sujetarle la mano  
  
- ¡No! ¡No dejare que una chica tonta le hable así a mi Gran señor Hao!  
  
- ¿CHICA TONTA? - Anna tenía un aura de color rojo  
  
Continuara...  
  
¡¡PERDONEN LA TARDANZA!!!  
  
lamento mucho haberme tardado, es solo que... ahh, tube problemas con mis padres(solo a mi me pasa... bah, que mentira ¬¬U)  
  
vamos con los reviews n_nU  
  
Marineneko: Bueno, gracias por eso de Amidamaru, fue idea de una amiga y sobre lo de Anna... supongo que ya lo averiguaste, no?  
  
Sakura Kinomoto: Claro que hay más capitulos, espero que no me tarde tanto en subirlos, perdona la tardanza n_nU  
  
zero asakura: sobre lo de Hao... pues, veras, se que mi querido Hao es muy malo (ojos de corazoncito), pero lo importante en este fic es que esta despistado por lo de Yoh.. claro que no puede romper el compromiso de Yoh con Anna por que, pues... yo creo que hasta hao le tiene miedo a Anna ¿no crees? y sobre lo de los otros personajes... ¡espera a que Yoh salga a la calle!  
  
Silice-Black: cielos, gracias por lo de que esta genial, la verdad todo salio por una tonteria de la escuela, pero te lo agradesco, sobre lo del msn... me temo que no puedo -.- estoy castigada en cuanto a internet, pero ya hablaremos, lo prometo  
  
kira-hime: gracias por esperar, espero también te guste este capitulo  
  
Anna Kyouyama: claro que la recordara, no te preocupes, pero todo a su tiempo  
  
Star Ariala: Cielos, gracias por los besitos - espero hayan sido en la mejilla, jejeje... espero disfrutes este episodio  
  
Rally: bien, gracias, ojala te agrade el capitulo  
  
Miaki Kisaki Lee: Disculpa si esta un poco revuelto, es que tenia tantas ideas que me salio así, te pido una disculpa muy grande  
  
Bueno, supongo que es todo, cuidense y pasensela bien esperen una gran sorpresa para el capitulo siguiente n_n 


	3. ¿Un Yoh sin recuerdos? : Capitulo 3

Por: Beth_Carter  
  
¿Un Yoh sin recuerdos? : Tercer episodio  
  
- ¡Alto, Yoh! - Hao trato de sujetarle la mano  
  
- ¡No! ¡No dejare que una chica tonta le hable así a mi Gran señor Hao!  
  
- ¿CHICA TONTA? - Anna tenía un aura de color rojo  
  
- ¡Ya se van a partir la Macarena en Gajos!  
  
- ¡Muy bien Yoh! - Anna se dio media vuelta - Te dare una ultima oportunidad, disculpate ahora y no te ocurrira nada malo  
  
- ¿Disculparme? ¡Pero si tu eres la que debe disculparse con el gran Hao!  
  
- ¡Yoh, disculpate! - Lyserg se asomaba por detras de Anna, al parecer Ren y el estaban muy asustados  
  
- ¡Suficiente! - Anna se le fue directo encima a Yoh para golpearlo, pero este detubo su ataque - ¿qué estas haciendo?  
  
- Me defiendo... ¿sabes? pienso que eres una chica mandona y prepotente, y ya me cansaste - Yoh avento a Anna al piso y se dio media vuelta  
  
- ¿ah?... - Anna se quedo en el piso sin comprender lo que había pasado  
  
- Woa... ¡Increible! - Horo Horo se levanto del piso con la boca abierta  
  
- ¿Y-Yoh?... - la mirada de Anna estaba llena de lagrimas - ¡Eres un tonto! - Anna corrio hacia su habitación llorando  
  
- Yoh, eres un despiadado - Lyserg volteo a ver a Yoh de nuevo - ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Anna? - Lyserg salio corriendo tras ella  
  
- P-pero... ¿qué esta pasando? - Yoh miro temerosamente a todos  
  
- ¿cómo que qué pasa? ¡¿estas loco?! hiciste llorar a Anna, ¡eso hay que celebrarlo! - Horo Horo salto sobre Yoh y lo abrazo  
  
Anna corria por los pasillos de la casa, hasta que se topo con una puerta, la abrio y se metio dentro. Lyserg alcanso a ver que Anna se metio en su propio cuarto, la puerta estaba entreabierta, así que decidio entrar  
  
- ¿A-anna?... - Lyserg corrio la puerta para abrirse paso dentro de la habitación - ¿Anna?  
  
- snif... - Anna estaba en el piso de la habitación  
  
- Anna... - Lyserg se sento frente a ella sin saber que hacer  
  
- Ese Yoh... me las pagara... - Anna saco de la nada su rosario de las 1080 y lo coloco en el cuello de Lyserg - ¡Si piensa que esto se quedara así se equivoca! ¡Nadie le hace eso a Anna Kyoyama y se queda como si nada!  
  
- ...   
  
- Y tu... ¡Levantate del suelo que vas a ayudarme! - Lyserg estaba tirado en el piso aun con el rosalio de las 1080 en el cuello y tenía un tono morado en la piel   
  
- M-me... m-e...   
  
- ¡Dejate de tonterías! - Anna jalo el rosario y se llevo arrastrando a Lyserg  
  
- m-me.... gggg.... - Lyserg salio por la puerta aun siendo arrastrado  
  
- ¿Qué les sucede?  
  
- No pasa nada Yoh, es solo que el hecho de que te hayas enfrentado a Anna fue magnifico - Horo Horo sostenia una botella de refresco en la mano  
  
- No estoy tan seguro de que haya sido bueno, conociendo a Anna ella tratara de vengarse - Hao los miraba despectivamente desde el marco de la ventana  
  
- Vamos Hao, ¿por que no quitas esa cara de pocos amigos y te unes a nosotros? - Ren le dio una palmada en la espalda  
  
- Jamas me uniria a un conjunto de pateticos debiluchos como ustedes  
  
- ¿señor Hao?... - Yoh lo miro detenidamente - ¿hago que dejen de molestarlo?  
  
- ¿qué? - Horo Horo miro extrañado a Yoh   
  
- esa es una genial idea Yoh, has que dejen de molestarme - en ese instante, Yoh se levanto rapidamente y le mordio la oreja a Horo Horo  
  
- ¡No te metas con el señor Hao!  
  
- ¿de nuevo con eso Yoh? - Horo Horo se quito de encima a Yoh  
  
- ¿qué demonios pasa aqui? - Ryu abrio lentamente la puerta de la cocina y vio a Yoh empujando a Ren hacia el jardin  
  
En la ciudad, las tiendas de ropa estan a reventar de mujeres comprando. Todo parece normal, hasta que...  
  
- ¿Cómo que no nos venderan esto? ¡es injusto!  
  
- Calmate Shalona, es obvio que no nos venderan algo si no tenemos dinero  
  
- Ahí van a pelear de nuevo - la pequeña Mily se sento en una de las bancas que había dentro de la tienda - me pregunto que estaran haciendo el principe Lyserg y los demás... ya ah pasado tiempo desde que no los vemos  
  
- Señorita Jun, dese prisa, la señorita Anna nos dijo que estuvieramos ahí pronto  
  
- Si... - Jun Tao, la hermana mayor de Ren iba caminando detras de la chica de cabello rosa a la que todos llamaban Tamao.. seguidas muy de cerca por la hermana de Horo Horo Pilika  
  
- Oigan, ¡esperen! - Mily se levanto de su lugar y corrio con ellas - Ustedes son las amigas del principe Lyserg, ¿no es verdad? - Mily las miro entuciasmada  
  
- Si, Lyserg esta en casa del joven Yoh - Tamao le sonrio  
  
- ¿Podrian llevarme a ver al principe Lyserg? ¡Por favor!   
  
- Claro, de hecho, nosotras tambien nos dirijiamos hacia aya n_n   
  
- Mily, ¿qué estas haciendo? - Shalona y las demás estaban detras de la pequeña  
  
- ¡Ellas son amigas del principe Lyserg! me preguntaba si... bueno.. ¿podemos ir a verlo?  
  
- Pero Mily... estamos de compras  
  
- Yo digo que seria una buena idea - Sally camino junto a Mily  
  
- Bah... esta bien, si nos reciben en su casa - Shalona sonrio amablemente(oa!! ¿eso se puede?)  
  
- Claro, la señorita Anna y el joven Yoh estaran felices de que vengan! - las 8 chicas caminaron en direccióna la casa de los Asakura  
  
- Yoh, ya basta de estos juegos tontos - Ren estaba tirado en el patio trasero de la casa, mientras que Yoh estaba parado junto a Hao  
  
- Así se hace Yoh, nunca pense que fueras tan útil como sirviente hermano - Hao se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse - acaba con ellos  
  
- ¡Si señor Hao! - Yoh estaba apunto de propinarle un buen golpe a Ren cuando este le sujeto la mano  
  
- Por favor Yoh, tu sabes que sin tu espiritu, tu y yo tenemos las mismas fuersas  
  
- ¿espiritu?...  
  
- Cielos, el amo Yoh ah estado actuando muy extraño... asustarse conmigo... ¿qué fue lo que le hice? ¡yo trate de salvarlo!  
  
- Tranquilizate Amidamaru, estoy seguro de que no es nada grave - Mosque y Amidamaru se vieron mutuamente  
  
- Oigan ¿qué es lo que sucede aya atras? - Tokaguero, el espiritu acompañante de Ryu se percato de la pelea entre Yoh y Ren, todos los espiritus fueron a mirar  
  
- Yoh, ya te dije que te detengas, este no es momento para jugar - Ren hacía lo poscible para no contrarestar los ataques de Yoh  
  
- No estoy jugando, ya defiendete  
  
- Don Yoh ¿esta usted bien? - Ryu no podia creer, que por primera vez Yoh fuera el que iniciara la pelea contra Ren  
  
- Yoh, ya basta, deja a Ren en paz  
  
- ¡Señorito! - Bason se coloco al lado de Ren - ¿esta usted bien?  
  
- Si Bason, pero tenemos que darle gusto a Yoh  
  
- ¿con quien hablas? - Yoh se percato del fantasma que acababa de pararse junto a Ren y se quedo inmovil - ¡¡¡E-e!!!!  
  
- ¡Amo Yoh! ¿se encuentra bien? - Amidamaru se poso frente a Yoh, pero este tenia un tono palido en la piel (ustedes saben, color azul, gotas en la cabeza... ¡congelado del miedo!)  
  
- ¡¡¡F-FAN... FANTASMAS!!! - Yoh salio despavorido de esa casa  
  
- ¡Hey! ¿a donde vas? No te eh dado permiso de marcharte ¡Vuelve aquí! - Hao salio corriendo tras Yoh, con el espiritu de fuego pisandole los talones, detras estaba amidamaru, Ren, Bason, Ryu y Horo Horo respectivamente  
  
- ¿Ya terminaste? - Anna estaba impaciente, despues de todo Lyserg ya llebaba un buen rato diseñando ese plan  
  
- Ya casi termino, señorita Anna, no se preocupe... con la ayuda de Morphin todo saldra bien - la pequeña adita sentada en el hombro de Lyserg volteo a verlo  
  
- ¡¡No!! ¡Dejen de perseguirme! - Yoh corria a todo lo que daba, su miedo era tremendo, y aquel espiritu, detras del señor Hao tenia una expresión macabra  
  
- ¡Yoh! ¡Regresa aqui! - Hao tenia aquella mirada fria caracteristica de su persona( ¡¡¡Ahh!!! ¡¡¡Kawaiii!!!)  
  
- Yoh, si pelear es lo que desceas... ¡Bason, concedeme tu alma, poseciona la lanza! ¡Fusiooon de almas! - (¿se imaginan?... una posecion de almas al ir corriendo... que complicado)  
  
- ¡Ahhh! - Yoh al fin pudo llegar a la puerta, pero al momento de abrirla su sorpresa fue mayor - ¡¡¡¡¡UN MONSTRUO!!!!!  
  
Continuara...  
  
Bueno, aqui estoy, de nuevo dandoles lata Jeje n_nU, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, y ojala me salga bien el siguiente. Estaba pensando en acabar la historia para el siguiente capitulo, pero diganme ustedes, por favor, si quieren que acabe el siguiente capitulo digan: "Yoh ama a Anna" y si quieren que siga uno o dos capitulos más digan : "Hao Amo del Universo". Ahora pasemos a los reviews n_n  
  
Anna15: Bueno, ojala te guste este capitulo y sobre lo de Anna e Yoh... ¡Claro!  
  
Pan30: Bueno, aqui esta la continuacion, espero te guste  
  
Vale 1: Si, creo que Yoh la rego, pero bueno, esperemos que Anna no se enoje tanto n_nU  
  
Ale-Chan: Bueno, gracias por lo del trofeo, creo que el fic cumplio su primer objetivo, el siguiente es ganar dinero, muajajajaja!!!... ejem n_nU   
  
Sakura Himura: Espero también te guste este capitulo n_n  
  
Ah!!! Una cosa más, estaba pensando en comenzar a hacer otro fanfic de SK, pero donde intervengan 3 personajes nuevos y... pues, queria hacer de esto algo interractivo, así que especificare, serán 3 mujeres. Las primeras 3 que manden un correo a ignaciocasanova@prodigy.net.mx diciendome las caracteristicas que quieren que tenga su personaje seran las elejidas para formar parte de la historia. las caracteristicas que debe llebar el e-mail como principales(osea que puede tener más) seran:  
  
Nombre, edad, temperamento, lugar de origen, si quieren tener un espiritu acompañante, de quien quieren ser pareja, color de cabello, vestimenta y una frase que les guste.(en caso de tener espiritu acompañante se les agradecería que dieran el nombre del espiritu, la forma que tiene, el objeto que poseciona y el poder que hacen con el)  
  
Gracias de antemano!! 


	4. ¿Un Yoh sin recuerdos? : Capitulo Final

Por: Beth Carter  
  
¿Un Yoh sin recuerdos? : Cuarto capitulo  
  
- ¡Ahhh! - Yoh al fin pudo llegar a la puerta, pero al momento de abrirla su sorpresa fue mayor - ¡¡¡¡¡UN MONSTRUO!!!!!  
  
- ¡¿Donde?! - Shalona, la lider de las 5 Lily's estaba parada junsto frente a Yoh  
  
- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! - Yoh se quedo petrificado durante 5 segundos y después se desmayo  
  
- ¿Joven Yoh? - Tamao se acerco a Yoh y le toco la frente  
  
- ¡¡Cuidadooo!! - Tamao, shalona y las demás levantaron la mirada y de pronto Hao, el espiritu de fuego y los demás se estrellaron contra ellas  
  
- ¿Qué fue eso? - Lyserg se percato del gran escandalo en la puerta del frente  
  
- De seguro es ese Yoh - los ojos de Anna se olvieron en color rojo y estaba por saltar a golpearlo cuando Lyserg la detubo  
  
- Tranquilicese, por favor señorita Anna  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - Yoh comenzo a abrir los ojos - ¿donde estoy? - a su lado estaba sentada Tamao, parecia feliz de que Yoh hubiese despertado  
  
- Me alegro que por fin haya despertado, joven Yoh  
  
- ¿Ah? - Yoh la miraba desconcertado  
  
- ¿Se siente bien?  
  
- ¿donde esta el señor Hao?  
  
- ¿El joven Hao?... esta afuera, el joven Ren y el joven Horo Horo estaban interrogandolo  
  
- ¡¿A mi señor Hao?! - Yoh salio corriendo de la habitación hacia donde estaba Hao  
  
- Hao, ya dinos - Horo Horo miraba amenazante a Hao  
  
- Si, no puedes guardar el secreto para siempre  
  
- Anda, habla - Manta se paro delante de Ren (Hey... ¿de donde salio Manta?)  
  
- No les dire nada - Hao estaba amarrado al arbol del jardin con unas cadenas - será mejor que me suelten ya o les ira muy mal  
  
- ¡Dinos! ¿Qué le hiciste a Yoh? - Manta se acercaba peligrosamente a Hao  
  
- ¿y si no, que? ¿qué van a hacerme un par de tontos y un enano debilucho?  
  
- No nos provoques Hao, podemos hacerte mucho daño  
  
Yoh corria a mas no poder, no podia dejar que le hicieran daño a su señor Hao, debía llegar a rescatarlo cuanto antes.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!! - La voz de Hao provenia del patio trasero de la casa, por lo que Yoh se apresuro a llegar - ¡¡Basta!! ¡¡No más!!   
  
- ¡Señor Hao! ¡Lo salvare! - Yoh dio vuelta y salio hacia el jardin - ¡Señor...! ¿señor Hao?  
  
- Jajajajajajajaja - Manta, Ren y Horo Horo tenian plumas en ambas manos y le hacían cosquillas a Hao - ¡¡Basta!! ¡¡basta!! jajajajajaja  
  
- ¡Dinos! ¿Qué le hiciste a Yoh?  
  
- Jajajaja ¡No le hice nada! jajaja  
  
- ¡¡YA DEJEN A MI SEÑOR HAO EN PAZ!! - Yoh salio a tratar de salvar a Hao, pero en ese momento se apareció Amidamaru frente a el - ¡¡¡AHHH!!! ¡ Veo gente muerta! - Yoh se hizo hacia atras  
  
- ¡eres un Shaman, Eese es tu trabajo! - Horo Horo y Ren miraban extrañados a Yoh  
  
- ¡Eso es lo peor! ¡tengo que verlos toda mi vida!  
  
En otra habitación de la casa(Mucho antes de que Yoh despertara)  
  
- Principe Lyserg ¿donde esta? ¡Principe Lyserg - Mily deambulaba por la casa buscando al shaman de cabellos verdes, al parecer no estaba por ningun lado  
  
- ¿Milly? - Faust acababa de salir de su habitación cuando se topo con la pequeña shaman - ¿qué haces aqui?  
  
- Veras, estoy buscando al principe lyserg, pero no puedo encontrarlo... ¿lo has visto?  
  
- Me temo que no, pero puedo ayudarte a buscarlo, si quieres  
  
- ¡¡Si!!... Shalona, Lily, Elly y Sally se negaron a ayudarme, prefirieron quedarse a comer, muchas gracias Faust - Ambos caminaron y se fueron gritando "Principe Lyserg ¿Donde esta?"(si, lo se, Faust no le dice así a Lyserg, pero, esta ayudando a Milly, creo que esta bien, ¿no?... ¡Admiradoras de Faust, no me maten!)  
  
En ese momento una luz cruzo el patio y atrapo a Yoh  
  
- ¡Yoh! - Ren se apresuro a tratar de salvarlo  
  
- ¡Ayuda! - Yoh era jalado por la luz hacia el techo de la casa  
  
- ¡¡YOH!! - Hao se solto de las cadenas en el momento en que Ren, Horo Horo y Manta se distrajeron  
  
- ¡Yoh!  
  
- ¡Don Yoh! - Ryu se asomaba desde el comedor(detras de el podia distinguirse como las 4 Lily's restantes estaban degustandose con la comida)  
  
- ¡Esta Vez no escaparas Yoh! - Anna estaba parada en el techo, esperando a que Yoh cayera para darle un buen golpe  
  
- ¡yoh! - Hao se apresuro a rescatarlo, lo condujo sano y salvo al techo de la casa  
  
- ¡No te metas en esto Hao Asakura! - Anna miraba furiosa a Hao  
  
- ¡Morphin! - Lyserg solto a Yoh y rapidamente hizo la poseción de objetos con Morphin - Lo lamento Hao, pero debo ayudar a Anna a vengarse de Yoh  
  
- ¿Desde cuando ayudas a Anna, niño bonito? - Hao se percato del ojo morado de Lyserg - Perdon, niño feito, jaja  
  
- Desde que Yoh la trato tan mal. y dejame en paz  
  
- No sabía que fueras tan sencible, niña  
  
- ¡¡No me digas así!! - Lyserg estaba rojo  
  
- ¡¡Whaaa!! - Yoh corria por todo el techo de la casa tratando de escapar de Anna, todos los demás habitantes e invitados los miraban desde el patio  
  
- ¡¡Principe Lyserg!! ¿Donde esta? - Milly y Faust estaban en el tejado junto a Hao, Yoh, Lyserg y Anna - ¡¡Principe Lyserg!! - Milly corrio para encontrarse con Lyserg y de pronto una mano la sujeto - ¡Ahh!  
  
- Vaya, pero si es la mocosa que te admira niño ingles   
  
- ¡Dejala en paz!  
  
- No pienzo hacerle nada - Hao sonrio malvadamente  
  
- ¿Que sucede aqui? - El cientifico aun no entendia lo que ocurria - ¿me perdi de algo? - en un lado del techo Yoh corria como desesperado con Anna detras, y en el otro Hao sujetaba a Milly y Lyserg estaba frente a el  
  
- ¿Qué creen que pase aya arriba? - Sally miraba atenta sin poder ver nada  
  
- Estan... ¿corriendo en circulos? - Elly saco sus lentes para ver todo lo que ocurria  
  
- ¡Yoh! ¡Amigo! - Todos observavan con detenimiento  
  
- Joven Yoh... - Tamao estaba preocupada, ninguno de ellos desifraba lo que ocurria, simplemente escuchaban algunos gritos como "¡Alejate!" "Principe Lyserg" "me las vas a pagar Yoh" "Dije que me dejes en paz" "Ya basta Hao" "Señor Hao, ayudeme" "Ahora no, estoy ocupado Yoh"  
  
- ¡¡Ayudenme!! - Yoh estaba perdiendo enerjia, por lo que poco a poco se detubo  
  
- ¡Ahora si! - Anna iba corriendo a toda velocidad hacía el, pero en ese momento su zapato se atoro con uno de los cables que Yoh baía dejado en el techo y se resbalo, provocando que empujara a Yoh(quien convenientemente se había parado en el borde del techo)  
  
- ¡Yoh! - Hao trato de sujetar a Yoh, pero Anna le impidio el paso  
  
- ¡¡Whaaaaa!! - Los espectadores de abajo(ya saben, la bola de Shamanes que viven en la casa de los Asakura, y las que estan de visita) miraban atentos como Yoh caia desde el techo hasta que... ¡Paaa! Yoh se pego contra el piso del jardin. Hao bajo a ver como estaba Yoh  
  
- ¡Joven Yoh! - Tamao corrio a a ver como se encontraba Yoh  
  
- ¿Alguien puede sobrevivir a tres caidas así al día? - Horo Horo miraba a Manta desconcertdo  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
- Es que también se cayo cuando estabamos jugando videojuegos Ryu y yo  
  
- Ah, así que eso fue lo que hicieron  
  
- si... jeje   
  
- Oigan, ¿Yoh esta bien? - Lyserg y Milly se asomaron desde arriba  
  
- ¡Yoh Asakura! Todabía no termino contigo - Anna se apresuto a bajar del tejado con Faust siguiendole los pasos  
  
- ¡Whaa! - Yoh aun estaba desmayado cuando Elly se acerco y le dio una cachetada para que despertara  
  
- Creo que esta bien, un golpe así no lo mato  
  
- Ah.. - Yoh comenzo a abrir los ojos - ¿qué sucede aquí? - Yoh se incorporo a la realidad - ¿Pasa algo?  
  
- ¡¡Amo Yoh!! - Amidamaru había escuchado el golpe que Yoh se había dado y fue corriendo a ver lo que le sucedía - ¿se encuentra bien Amo Yoh?  
  
- Claro que si Amidamaru - Yoh le mostro su acostumbrada sonrisa  
  
- ¡Amo Yoh! Ya no me tiene miedo - Amidamaru se puso a llorar de felicidad  
  
- ¿A que te refieres? - Yoh parecía no comprender  
  
- ¡¡Yoh Asakura!! - Anna al fin llego al jardin y se fue sobre Yoh - ¡Ahora si no te me escapas! - ¿Anna? - cuando Yoh volteo a verla Anna ya estaba golpeandolo con el rosario de las 1080   
  
- ¡¡Con que Chica tonta ¿no?!!  
  
Varios días habían pasado desde ese momento, todo parecia estar bien desde entonces, a ecepcion de Yoh, pues Anna estaba tan molesta que mando al pobre Yoh al hospital  
  
- ¿así que eso fue lo que paso? - Yoh estaba en el cuatro de Hospital y escuchaba atento a Manta  
  
- si, eso paso amigo, pero ahora ya estas bien  
  
- vaya... la verdad no recuerdo nada...  
  
- el doctor dijo que sufriste una perdida de memoria por el golpe que sufriste al caerte la primera vez, y que la segunda recobraste la memoria  
  
- vaya... así que gran señor Hao.. jeje - alguien toco la puerta en ese momento - adelante  
  
- buenos días Yoh... - Anna entro en la habitación - yo.. bueno... perdona por lo de los golpes..  
  
- no te preocupes Annita - Yoh sonrio  
  
- Vaya, a mi me agradaba el otro Yoh  
  
- Claro, por que te convenia Hao - Todos entraron a darle la bienvenida a su amigo de siempre Yoh  
  
Fin.  
  
Bueno, se que es un poco tonto el final, pero no se me ocurrio nada más... Espero les haya gustado este fic, y no dejen de leer mi proximo fic titulado "Una nueva vida" donde apareceran las tres chicas que me dieron personaje n_n  
  
Por el momento vamos a los Reviews  
  
sakura himura: Espero te guste el ultimo capitulo  
  
Melody6: Jeje, bueno, agradesco enormemente el personaje y el dibujo... después te lo mando n_n  
  
anna15:Pues, lo de pedir perdon... la verdad creo que Anna es la que debe hacerlo, tu sabes... ¿pegarle tanto como para mandarlo al hospirtal? debio haber estado muy enojada n_nU  
  
Ale-chan: Si, ¡Hao amo del universo! espera... lo decias para k continuara la historia mas capitulos... ¡Gome Nasai! es que se me seca el cerebro -.- da igual, también te gustara mi otra historia n_n. Sobre lo de Horo pues... es que una vez le hice eso a mi primo que me estaba molestando(ah, me identifique tanto con Yoh en este fic... ¡¡Bua!!) y sobre lo de ganar dinero... ¡Me debes $5.oo por leer este capitulo!... creo que no funciono -.-  
  
Hibari Zhang_ Si, Hao es genial(ojos de corazoncitos) me pregunto ¿por que no existe alguien como el en persona?(una voz le susurra desde atras: "Por que seria el fin del mundo") ah, buen punto... ¡Hey! ¿quién dijo eso?  
  
vale1: Pues, veras... eso de que nadie se de cuenta pues... ¿acaso tu lo harias? digo, es Yoh, siempre esta despistado y la verdad generalmente actua raro, digo, no tanto, pero... ¡es un fic! (Risita de Yoh)... se que el plan de Anna no fue muy bueno, pero la ira te nubla la mente - aun así, pobre Yoh ¡-¡  
  
Pues, es todo, se cuidan, y lean mi otro fic y... Ja Nee!! 


End file.
